


Doll's Eyes (day 16-Unconscious)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, IV is pissed and I don't blame him for once, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: He was already cold when he arrived._____Whumptober 2020- day 16: Unconscious
Relationships: Arclight family
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Doll's Eyes (day 16-Unconscious)

**Author's Note:**

> cw canonical character injury?

He was already cold when he arrived. 

Cold, so cold, like he’s already dead and for some reason still walked among them. He looks almost serene when he steps in. His arms hang loosely at his sides and a distracted smile graces his features with an air of calm.

It should look fine, by all means.

It looks scary.

There’s a dazed look in his eyes, they’re dead, glassy, might as well be a doll’s eyes for how little life there is behind them. IV knows dolls and their dead eyes, but eyes like that should never be on a person, never be on  _ him _ , because, for how realistic a doll can be, the eyes are and will always be the only thing that truly sets it apart from a person. If he has those, then who’s to say he’s real? If his eyes are dead and his skin is cold, who’s to say he’s alive?

He knows his hands are cold only when he stops III by the shoulder. III smiles at him, blearily, and gently moves his wrist away. It’s like ice. His fingers seem to leech every trace of heat from his wrist, and he’s so shell-shocked by that unrelenting, pure cold that he remains frozen there, as though that ice had spread to his veins and his muscles and stopped him dead in his tracks.

III walks ahead.

Finally,  _ finally _ , V seems to notice that something is wrong, too.

He steps in their brother’s path: “III. What is it? Can you tell me what happened?”

III stops, seemingly with some difficulty. He sways on his feet a little: “Nothing much.” he murmurs, with a tired smile, “I lost. May I go?”

“Not yet. Could you make a report?”

He shakes his head slowly: “No. Maybe. Maybe later? I need to- I think I need to lie down.”

V doesn’t have time to answer. III’s knees buckle and he collapses like someone cut his strings, thankfully caught before he hits the ground. His eyes are still open, still dead, still, yet he doesn’t answer either of them; he looks around and his gaze passes right through everything in front of him. He must be somewhat conscious, though, because when V hooks his arm under his knees to carry him, he puts his right arm around his shoulders. 

It doesn’t last. 

In a matter of seconds, he goes completely limp in his arms.

V’s shoulders slump almost imperceptibly: “Help me get the bed ready.”

“What the hell happened to him?” 

He doesn’t answer. 

“V.” he repeats, “What happened to him?”

Once the penny drops, it takes time and effort to stop the argument that ensues. It takes Tron more than one simple admonishment to get them out of the room, which is a rarity in itself. 

It takes him pointing out that  _ they’re upsetting their brother _ . 

And he's right, they are. They don’t even see it until they’re walking out of the room, finally silent.

It’s not until they quiet down that they hear III sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did just imply that before Tron got there and presumably kicked them out III had to listen to his brothers argue which was the whole reason he was upset in the first place.  
> Fight me.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
